


Not Like You Do

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: Leah (our LITG MC) and Chelsea are meeting at a photoshoot. They share a close friendship still, but the question Leah has lingering in her thoughts is whether they could ever be more than friends. As the girls explore London together they have a chance to find out what is really there between them.Chapter 2 is on its way!





	Not Like You Do

Leah walked down Oxford Street, the October wind whistling around her head as she kept her head down and prayed she wouldn’t be recognised. Everyone she met had an opinion to give. 

She shouldn’t have kissed Noah. 

Bobby was the one for her. She should have got together with him when she had the chance.

Lucas is godlike and she should never have hurt him. 

She broke girl code. Multiple times. 

The British press had gone to town on her while she was in the villa. Hope had been happy to feed the ‘Leah is an evil bitch’ rhetoric when she left the island, and two of her exes had sold stories on her, completely false of course, but everyone had just lapped it up.

Thankfully the majority of the islanders had been standing up for her, and through some carefully planned media appearances, she had won the public around, showing them that perhaps she wasn’t the she-devil they’d decided she was. More like she was a girl trying to find her way through the Hunger Games style hell that the island had turned into. Sure there were more dicks than arrows, but they could be equally dangerous. 

She ducked into the Underground Station, quickly calculating on her phone what the best route to take was to Seven Sisters, and heading towards the Victoria Line. There was a time when navigating London was intimidating to her. It seemed so huge in comparison to the small village she grew up in. But now it felt like a second home as she confidently navigates her way through the underground rabbit warrens. 

The photoshoot was due to start in 30 minutes and as she stood waiting on the platform she tapped her foot impatiently, staring at the screen that told her the next train would be there in five minutes. The platform was filling, as everyone began the usual game of picking what point they should stand and wait at in order to have a better chance of getting onto the always full train carriages. 

Leah had been in so many photoshoots since leaving the island that she’d become numb to the attention, the beautiful clothes, the make-up artists who worked their magic. Today was different. The photoshoot was for publicity photos for her new TV show. She smiled inwardly at those words. Her new TV show. Traveling to the rainforest with one of her favourite people in the world and raising awareness of just how bad things have got, and just how much the human race needed to remove their blinkers. That same favourite person would be there today and she knew that was why she had the little knot of excitement in her stomach. She couldn’t think of anyone she’d rather be having this adventure with. 

The train arrived and Leah confidently moved with the sea of people onto the carriage. She didn’t sit. She never did. Instead, she stood, holding onto a pole for stability, aware that several pairs of eyes were now watching her and whispering.

“I heard that she tried to get together with Noah after the show finished and he pied her”.

“Did you hear that Lottie and Gary have deleted her on insta”?

The latter was one hundred percent false. There were no hard feelings there and she was catching up with them both next week. The former. Well. It wasn’t as straightforward as that, but then it never was with Noah. But this wasn’t the time to be dwelling on that. She turned on a dazzling smile and looked at the whisperers, daring them to say something else. Which they didn’t.

It didn’t take long to get to Seven Sisters and after a short walk, she was at the photo studio. Before she could press the intercom buzzer to enter the building she was tackled from behind. From the fuzzy pink arms that suddenly surrounded her and the distinctive smell of ‘Pink Gin Fizz’, the new product range from the country’s favourite gin drinking islander, Leah knew she wasn’t in danger.

She spun on her heels and squealed when she saw Chelsea’s face beaming at her. 

“Babe! Can you believe we’re doing this? Like, actually doing this?”

Chelsea’s squeal surpassed her in volume as she clapped her hands together in happiness.

“Yes babe! Tots! We’re amazing, remember? Of course, we’re getting our own TV show! Who runs the world? Girls!”

They hugged again, and Leah turned to press the buzzer, aware that they had exactly two minutes until they were supposed to be getting their hair and make-up done. 

\--------------------------

The shoot had been fun. It was the sixth time the girls had been invited to a shoot together and they were comfortable with how to work with each other, how to pose together and to work their angles. The girls walked out of the building, Chelsea clutching a plush toy of a Tamarin she’d been given to pose with as part of the shoot. 

“Chelsea, honey, I don’t think we’ve done a photoshoot yet where you haven’t taken a souvenir by batting your eyelashes as the crew. What are you doing with all this stuff?”

“I can’t help it! Everything is too magical. I want to be able to keep something to remind me of every single thing I’m doing at this point in my life”.

Chelsea smiled and Leah spontaneously hugged her. Being around Chelsea was like having your own positivity cheerleader. Reminding you that life was actually wonderful if you just looked at it in the right way. Chelsea returned the hug, squeezing her tightly and Leah felt a pull in her stomach. Butterflies. There.

The girls had faced their own mini media backlash when they left the villa due to the one kiss they had shared. Away from the eyes of the islanders, but in front of three million pairs of eyes down the camera lense, it had been short but sweet. On the day of the rain. While the others sat indoors and complained about the rain they had seized the opportunity to run outside and dance. As they’d run around the pool, singing Spice Girls (Chelsea’s request, obviously), the rain soaking them to the skin, Leah had felt happy and free. The angst that had followed her up to that day was completely lost, and they had tumbled into a daybed, laughing at how quickly their carefully applied make-up and styled hair had been destroyed. The producers would be annoyed and they didn’t care. Leah had reached up wipe away the smeared mascara under Chelsea’s eyes and had found herself tucking a lock of Chelsea’s pretty blonde hair behind her ear, without even thinking.

It had been Chelsea who had learned forward and kissed Leah gently and softly. The kiss had lasted no longer than a minute, and ended with Chelsea breaking away, rolling onto her back and laughing at the sky as she just proclaimed ‘Wow’! The girls had run back inside, become consumed in the building of a pillow fort and returned to the agonizing pain of unrequited love for the last few days. Leah had found herself wondering a few times how different things might have been if they’d pursued that kiss while they were in the villa. Whether they could have found something between them that they hadn’t found in the long list of recoupling disasters they both had. But Chelsea had been quick to dismiss the kiss in the press as just being a shared moment of happiness between friends and Lead had parked any thoughts of it being anything more than that.

Chelsea turned to Leah, her eyes flashing with excitement. 

“What shall we do tonight with the rest of our day? Can we go get a pumpkin spice latte? Oooh and some bubble tea? And then go shopping in Covent Garden?”

Leah laughed. “Well we’ve got the Air BnB apartment booked, and that’s about 20 minutes in that direction” She points west. “So why don’t we go and drop off our bags, then go exploring for the evening?”

“Perfect plan!” Chelsea bounced off in the opposite direction to the one Leah had just pointed in. Leah hit her forehead with her hand. “Chelsea! This way!”

Chelsea skipped back to her, and linked their arms together. It was late afternoon and the autumn sun was starting to set, casting beautiful shades of pink and orange in the sky. It was getting cold and the jumpers they were both wearing were starting to fail against the chill of the wind that whipped around them. They huddled closer together as they made their way along the street. The chill was taking Leah’s breath away and she found she couldn’t talk and instead enjoyed the quiet closeness of walking with Chelsea, occasionally casting a look at her. Chelsea had a way of finding wonder in the things around her, even if the things around her were some office buildings, cafes and the people of London bustling home from work. Today was no exception. 

“Look at the animals on that building! Who do you suppose put them there? Why are they there?”

Leah followed her pointed finger, it’s long pink acrylic nail so long Leah wasn’t sure how Chelsea performed some of life’s basic functions. At the top of a tall old building there were stone statues of a fox, a badger and an owl. Leah had no answer for the questions, but smiled at the fact she would have never looked up high enough to see them if she hadn’t had Chelsea at her side.

She felt her arm being pulled to one side, and before Leah could resist she found herself being dragged through an open gate in what seemed to be a standard brick wall. But what was inside made her gasp. Chelsea had just found the most beautiful walled garden. They were a rare gem in London, and this one was particularly beautiful. A small gazebo was in one corner, surrounded by flowers that looked like lilac daisies, still in bloom. A pond was in the other corner, a small iron bench placed carefully beside it. Trees were scattered throughout the garden, their leaves turning shades of brown and orange, glowing beautifully in the glow of the setting sun.

Chelsea slipped her arm away from Leah and ran over to a giant oak tree. She reached up to a branch, her pink fluffy jumper working up and exposing her midriff. There was that pang again. 

She walked back over with an acorn in her hand. Another memento. 

“I used to think acorn caps were little hats for mice when I was a child” she laughed. 

“Chelsea, I can honestly say I’ve never met anyone like you. I mean that it the best possible way”.

Chelsea just smiled and shrugged. “Babe, I’m just me. I don’t know how else I could behave. And if I’m happy with me, that’s ok, you know?”

Leah smiled and nodded. She wished she could feel some of the freedom Chelsea seemed to live her life with. She was always too worried about what other people thought of her. 

Chelsea took her hand, and Leah felt a spark of electricity shoot up her arm. She didn’t know if it was the seclusion of the empty garden, the beauty of the dusk sky or the gorgeous girl holding her hand right now, but Leah felt that spark shoot through her veins, filling her body with excitement, passion and a sense of what could be.

Chelsea led her over to the gazebo, her fingers still linked, and they walked through the archway. There was no seat inside and so they stood, looking out over the garden. 

“Chelsea, do you ever regret anything that happened in the villa?”

Chelsea screwed her nose up, somehow making herself even cuter. “Yeah, some bits. But I don’t think I could have ever done anything differently, you know, I was just being me. Do you? Well, I know you do. Noah. But is there anything else you regret?”

Leah sighed and turned to face Chelsea, still holding her hand. “Honestly? I feel like I made a mess of my whole time in there. I was so confused. I watched some of the episodes back and I actually cringe when I see myself kissing Gary. Lucas. Rahim. Noah”

“And me?”

Leah smiled softly. “No babe. That moment in the rain is my favourite memory”.

Chelsea took a step forward. Closing any gap between them. “Mine too”.

Leah and Chelsea had once talked about their ‘number’, their catalog of disastrous sexual encounters over several bottles of wine in a beautiful restaurant in Bath after a public appearance, and Leah knew that for all of her beauty, openness about sex and confidence, that Chelsea hadn’t had many partners, and those she had all treated her like some kind of stupid doll. Anger emerging and breaking the relationship when they realised she was so much more than that. And so Leah was always reluctant to make any kind of move, not wanting to be another person on Chelsea’s list of people who had taken advantage of her. But every part of her being wanted to kiss the lips that were so close. Wanted to worship every part of her body. To taste it.

But she didn’t need to worry about making the first move. Chelsea leaned forward and kissed her again, as gentle and soft as the kiss in the rain. Their lips met, and in the back of her mind Leah registered that Chelsea tasted of watermelon. But her conscious mind was focusing on the fire that was spreading through her body. She gently edged her tongue into Chelsea’s mouth, and their tongues met, exploring each other for the first time. Chelsea let go of Leah’s hands and instead placed them on Leah’s hips. Fingers gently clenching, stroking, and then clenching again through the thin fabric of Leah’s leggings. Leah moved her own hands up to Chelsea’s shoulders and then behind her neck, running her fingers through her hair. 

The kiss became deeper as they lost themselves into it, and their hands began exploring each other simultaneously, with no words spoken. Chelsea’s hands moved to Leah’s ass, where they continued their pattern of kneading and stroking. Somehow working gently and softly at the same time. Leah could feel her own body responding to Chelsea’s touch, how much every part of her wanted this, and wondered if Chelsea felt the same. 

Leah moved her hands back over Chelsea’s shoulders, stroking them down her chest, enjoying the feel of the soft jumper, and then onto her breasts, softly stroking them over the fabric. Chelsea moaned into Leah’s mouth, and that moan was the answer Leah needed and it caused the sparks coursing through Leah’s veins to explode, her kiss became harder, needier. When they finally broke the kiss, eyes open, they were shocked to realise that they could hardly see each other, the Autumn sun having officially left the sky.

Leah’s voice was hoarse from wanting when she spoke.

“I think we should get out of here and somewhere warm before we find ourselves locked in for the evening”. 

Chelsea nodded, and in the dim light, Leah was surprised to see something etched across her beautiful features that she hadn’t seen before. Desire? 

Leah took her hand and led her back through the park and out of the gate, using the torch on her phone to light the way. 

They were only ten minutes away from the apartment the agency had booked, and they walked back into the bustle of the London street, cheeks flushed, hands holding each other’s hands tightly. Neither spoke, not wanting to break the moment they’d just shared. Their minds fixed on what might be.

They reached the entrance of the apartment block and pushed the glass door open. The apartment was on the seventh floor, and before the lift doors had even closed they were kissing again, pressed against the mirrored wall of the lift. Leah’s hands found their way easily under the fluffy pink jumper, and she felt Chelsea’s taut stomach and abdomen. Kneeling down and pushing the top up, she ran her tongue from the waistband of Chelsea’s jeans, around her belly button and then up to the bottom of her bra. 

Chelsea sighed. It was a sigh of contentment and happiness. But once again they were interrupted, as the lift reached the 7th floor. Leah looked over Chelsea’s shoulder and saw her flushed face reflected back at her, her eyes shining with excitement she didn’t think had been there for a long time. 

She took Chelsea’s hand and they walked towards the apartment. As Leah swiped the key card and opened the door into the dark apartment she realised that something could be about to happen that would change their friendship forever, but her heartfelt full and happy at the thought of what that could be, what this could be. 

She tightened her hold on Chelsea’s hand and they walked into the darkness, closing the door to the rest of the world.


End file.
